Zero in Wonderland
by Windrises
Summary: Alice, Tarrant, and Zero try to save Underland, because Prince Schneizel wants to get rid of Underland.


Notes: Alice in Wonderland was created Lewis Carroll and the films are owned by Disney. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Zero walked up to C. C. and said, "Cancel all of my plans for tomorrow. I'm going to go to Underland."

C. C. replied, "You truly are bizarre."

Zero proudly said, "I'm the prince of normalness."

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Zero proudly said, "I'm going to save Underland from evil stuff."

C. C. asked, "Can you ever say anything without bragging pride?"

Zero proudly said, "I'm the prince of humbleness." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter, were having a tea party together. Tarrant asked, "How does the tea taste?"

Alice said, "I hate to sound rude, but it does taste rather odd."

Tarrant smiled and replied, "Weirdness is the most popular thing in Wonderland."

Alice noticed that some of the tea cups were broken in half. She asked, "Was there an accident?"

Tarrant said, "No. Yesterday me and the March Hare purposely broke a dozen tea cups apart."

Alice asked, "Why would you two do that?"

Tarrant said, "That way we can trick people into thinking that the tea cups are old and worth tons of money. They looked too new to be worth much so we had to do some smashing."

Alice replied, "That's dishonest and foolish."

Tarrant said, "I guess it might be slightly unacceptable. I did sell a few broken lamps."

Alice asked, "Who would buy broken items?"

Tarrant said, "Some weirdo from Britannia. He paid a thousand dollars for each of them."

Suddenly Prince Schneizel walked up to the tea table. Schneizel said, "Greetings fools."

Tarrant responded, "Greetings you rather fancy looking gentleman. Can I help you?"

Schneizel said, "You sure can do that by having everybody in Underland leave forever."

Alice asked, "What are you talking about?"

Schneizel said, "I've been looking for places to put new palaces in. I've heard lots of great things about this wacky places. I'm going to have every building in Underland broken to bits so I can put up my palace in here."

Tarrant replied, "You couldn't do such a cruel thing."

Schneizel walked up to Tarrant and said, "Your opinion isn't wanted you freak. Why do you have clown makeup?"

Tarrant said, "Getting answers isn't a regular event here."

Schneizel looked at Tarrant and said, "You seem like a wise guy."

Tarrant replied, "Well I am pretty smart."

Schneizel said, "Yeah right." He kicked Tarrant to the ground.

Alice said, "You need to get out of here you harsh prince."

Schneizel smiled and responded, "I'm not going to leave. I'm going to put up at least five palaces in here. I'm thinking about adding more, but I need to figure out how much room there is in this weird place."

After Schneizel walked to a different part of Underland Tarrant asked, "What should we do about this rather big problem?"

Alice said, "We could move to the regular world."

Tarrant replied, "That's a rather repulsive thought."

Zero arrived and said, "Hi weirdos."

Alice asked, "Who are you?"

Zero proudly said, "I'm Zero, the world's best superhero."

Alice replied, "Well you seem eccentric enough to fit in with the other people that live here."

Tarrant said, "We've got a big problem. Since you're a superhero I'm hoping that you can help us out."

Zero responded, "I'm one of the most helpful people of all time so I can totally take care of your problems. What's going on?"

Tarrant said, "A somewhat rude prince is trying to get rid of Underland so he can have a new location for his future palaces."

Zero replied, "It's Prince Schneizel, one of the evilest people in the world. Since I'm super magnificent I'll beat up the prince."

Alice said, "We could work together."

Zero responded, "I don't want to seem disrespectful, but you and your weird friend better not try to help me. I'm a true superhero. Random citizens wouldn't be that helpful." Zero started running after the prince.

Alice said, "Frankly that gentleman seems like a bragger."

Tarrant replied, "The best people often to resist the urge to compliment themselves. That's why I compliment my hats instead of my incredible hat making skills. What do you compliment?"

Alice said, "People."

Tarrant replied, "I don't compliment people that often. I usually tell them cheap jokes."

After a few minutes of running around Zero found the prince. He said, "I'm going to defeat all of your plans."

Schneizel replied, "You don't have the ability to do something that hard."

Zero said, "You're super wrong for that comment, because I'm the prince of victories."

Schneizel replied, "You act like a goofball. In fact you're one of the biggest fools of all time."

Zero said, "You're ironically being foolish by thinking that I'm a major fool." Zero ran up to the prince and punched him a few times.

Schneizel replied, "Your attacks barely do any damage to me." Schneizel beat up Zero. After several minutes of fighting Zero passed out.

A few minutes later Alice and Tarrant looked around and saw Zero. They quickly realized that he was passed out. Tarrant asked, "What happened to the superhero?"

Alice said, "It seems like the prince beat him up."

Tarrant replied, "But he was supposed to be the one that saved Underland from the prince's wrath."

Alice said, "We're going to have to defeat the prince ourselves."

Tarrant nervously replied, "I have a lot of doubts about us being able to accomplish that."

Alice said, "Come on. We're quite the couple."

Tarrant asked, "Couple?"

Alice said, "You know what I mean."

Tarrant replied, "Actually you're so much more normal than the citizens of Underland that it's hard to understand you."

Alice said, "We're going to battle the prince."

Tarrant replied, "I'm sorry Alice, but I'm allergic to getting hurt."

Alice said, "Actually that means that you can't get hurt."

Tarrant sighed and replied, "You know what I mean."

Alice smiled and said, "You're so mad that I often don't understand you."

A few hours later Schneizel was talking to some random people about where to put the future palaces.

Alice said, "We need to stop the prince's guards first."

Tarrant replied, "Okay. You'll fight them while I dance around with tea cups."

Alice said, "You need to be helpful Tarrant."

Tarrant replied, "Being a mad wise guy is a lot more fun."

Alice started fighting the guards. Tarrant threw a teacup at one of the guards. The guard punched Tarrant to the ground. Tarrant got up and said, "It's time for some mad justice. Since you're not a rabbit you're going to get this justice on time." He beat up the guard. The guard passed out.

Alice said, "You did a great job Tarrant."

Tarrant asked, "How many of the guards did you defeat?"

Alice said, "Five."

Tarrant sighed and replied, "I only defeated one guard."

Alice said, "We share our victories, because we're a heroic couple."

Tarrant and Schneizel both asked, "Couple?"

Alice said, "You know what I mean."

Schneizel replied, "Not really, but you do have beautiful blonde hair."

Alice said, "Thank you, but this seems like a weird time to give a compliment to one of your enemies."

Schneizel replied, "Both you and I have lovely blonde hair. I hope that similarity convinces you to work with me."

Alice said, "Having eloquent hair isn't going to save you." Alice kicked the prince.

Schneizel replied, "You're a fool for protecting Underland. This place is full of people who are mad."

Alice said, "You're right about that. They're mad, bonkers, but all the best people are."

Schneizel replied, "Yeah right."

Tarrant said, "I know how to take care of this disrespectful member of royalty." He threw a dozen broken tea cups at the prince. The prince fell to the ground.

Schneizel replied, "The stupid paper you put around the cups gave me a bunch of papercuts." Alice punched the prince. He passed out.

Alice said, "I'm really proud of you Tarrant."

Tarrant replied, "I'm rather proud of you and my teacups."

Zero ran up to Alice and Tarrant and asked, "Did you defeat the prince?"

Tarrant said, "Yes."

Zero replied, "Thank you dude." Zero grabbed the prince and said, "I'll have this troublemaker arrested."

Tarrant asked, "Would you like to join me and Alice for a tea party first?"

Zero said, "Okay. By the way do you have any broken tables? I want to buy a broken table for my best friend's birthday."

Tarrant replied, "Thankfully I have dozens of broken tables."

Alice whispered to Tarrant, "His interest in broken stuff proves that he's the one that bought broken lamps from you."

Tarrant whispered, "That means that Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Zero asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Tarrant said, "Mad things."


End file.
